A roller is known from EP 0 941 849 A1. Shaft sections of the roller described in that document project from each of the roller end faces and are rotatably seated in bearing shells. The bearing shells are connected with the press frame by spring elements, so that when the roller is placed against a counter-pressure roller, the roller body can yield radially. Because of this resilient seating of the roller, size deviations, for example as a result of increased wear, can be compensated for. It is furthermore possible to provide defined contact pressures between the roller and counter-pressure roller in a simple way because of the resilient seating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,249 A describes an inking roller, whose shell tube is seated, resilient in the radial direction, on its shaft.
DE-PS 15 61 014 shows an inking roller whose shaft is received in a resilient bearing.